The present invention relates to a surgical apparatus for retracting anatomy to provide exposure of the operative site and, more particularly, to a retraction apparatus in which the retractor blade is angularly-adjustable.
In surgical operations, it is customary to use a retraction device in order to properly access internal organs and bone structures. Such devices are particularly designed to hold back the anatomy in the immediate area of the operative site to enable a surgeon to have both an optimal view of the site and a sufficiently-open area within which to work.
Known retraction systems typically include a frame assembly mounted to an operating table, a plurality of support rods extending from such frame, a retractor device having a blade and handle, and a variety of clamping devices for use in securing the support rods to the frame and the retractor devices to the support rods. The majority of the above-described retractor system is located above the operative site where surgery is to be performed--the retractor blade itself being the only component in substantial contact with the retracted anatomy.
The usefulness of any retractor device is necessarily limited by the number of ways that the retractor can be positioned with respect to the retracted anatomy as well as the ease with which the surgeon can adjust the relative position of the retractor both before and during surgery. Obviously, the less obstructive and more versatile a retractor device is, the more desirable it becomes for use in the above-described manner.
Given the variances in patient size as well as the types of surgery with which retractor systems are used, a variety of adjustment mechanisms have been developed in this field of art. One such area which has seen improvements is that relating to the configuration of support structures. Through various combinations of support rod inter-connectivity, these developments assisted in allowing a retractor (blade and handle) to be more particularly positioned at the operative site. The following patents are illustrative of such developments: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,617,916, 4,717,151, 4,949,707 and 4,971,038.
Improvements also have been observed with regard to the clamping devices used to inter-connect support rods and retractor handles. By increasing the pivotability of such elements, the precision and ease with which retractors (again, both blade and handle) can be positioned has increased. Illustrative of such developments include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,108, 5,020,195, 5,025,780 and 5,242,240.
Additional developments in this field of art include the use of interchangeable retractor blades with a single retractor handle assembly. Such interchangeable blades come in a variety of angles whereby the desired angle of retraction may be obtained by first attaching the proper retractor blade to the handle and then securing the entire assembly to a support rod. In addition, it is now known that such detachable retractor blades can "swivel" in place to compensate for inexact positioning of a blade handle or support rod and ensure that the face of the retractor blade remains flush with the retracted anatomy.
In light of the above-described developments, however, there is nothing in the prior art which provides for the acute angular adjustment of the retractor blade itself so as to precisely position the blade without adjusting the blade handle, clamping member or associated support rod. Indeed, with all of the retractor systems known in the prior art today, the ultimate positioning of a retractor blade requires, at a minimum, that such blade and corresponding handle assembly be adjusted via a clamping member at the associated support rod.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a surgical retractor apparatus having a retractor blade which is angularly adjustable with respect to its handle.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an angling surgical retractor apparatus whereby the angular position of the retractor blade may be adjusted after the handle of the apparatus is secured to a support rod.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an angling surgical retractor apparatus whereby the retractor blade may be easily secured in its desired angular position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an angling surgical retractor apparatus whereby the retractor blade may swivel in place.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide an angling surgical retractor apparatus whereby a variety of retractor blades may be interchangeably used with the apparatus.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an angling surgical retractor apparatus having a compact angling mechanism to ensure an unobstructed view for the surgeon.